Continuation of longitudinal study of the developmental course of psychotic children into adulthood. Experimental assessment of neurological and environmental factors contributing to the symptoms in natural course of childhood psychoses. Stress will be placed on the study of communication and family interactions. In addition, the part played by perceptual aberration will be further explored, employing a new program for observing hypersensitivity and discrimination deficits. Application of available assay techniques in the comparison of new treatment programs for schizophrenic children. For example, specific and generalized impact of a newly designed remedial program in thought and communication will be tested.